


the shape we take

by MildSweet



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Light BDSM, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: i may never finish the AU this is from but i *will* post the smut





	the shape we take

**Author's Note:**

> title from "slip away" by perfume genius

Somehow, Jack knows it's different in the Haus. Bitty hasn't said it outright, but he has this restraint in his bedroom that he doesn't have in Jack's, this deliberate looking away. He's never as hands-on when he knows there are people around.

But on Monday night, when the frogs have class and Lardo's at the library and Ransom and Holster are out at a party, somewhere dim and distracting-

Bitty breathes so loud Jack can hardly think, laying kisses down his chest. Somewhere in the back of his head he's always wondered how Bitty stays so golden in the winter. His skin is warm, he's warm, Jack's whole face is hot and bright and blurry and buzzed out but he doesn't care. He knows where he's going.

Bitty bucks up into his mouth. They talked about that once, Bits worried, wanting to be careful. Jack told him how he felt when he heard his own voice the next morning, hoarse. He told the team he had a little cold, touching his throat to emphasize, to remind himself how it feels-

Bitty doesn't hold back, anymore. Jack relaxes. 

Weeks ago, he asked Dr. Mitra about it, embarrassed, almost, but she said that sometimes, people in high-stress jobs--

Bitty grips his head, and Jack leans in.

"Fuck, Jack," he says, and Jack grinds against the bed, not on purpose, but enough.

When Bitty comes, still caressing Jack's head, pulling his hair, Jack comes too.

"Honey," Bitty says, "Honey, were we too loud?"

"Never," says Jack, and he means it.


End file.
